


Pull Harder

by Patchitehemo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Begging, Clothed Sex, Crying, Crying Sam, Dom/sub, Dominant Reader, F/M, Grinding, Hair Braiding, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Hot, Light Dirty Talk, Light Masochism, Major Hair Kink, Making Out, NSFW, Not really but a little if you see it a certain way, Orgasm, POV Second Person, Pain, Pain Kink, Painplay, Sub Sam, Submissive Sam, Tongues, Unhealthy Relationships, braiding, dom reader, minor pain kink, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3707985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patchitehemo/pseuds/Patchitehemo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While braiding your boyfriend Sam's hair, you discover a strong, unknown kink of his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pull Harder

**Author's Note:**

> Idk man. I thought this was pretty hot. But I'm not so everything is hot to me.

Sam _loved_ when you played with his hair. He loved the feel of you running your fingers through his hair...and when you began to braid... _oh god._ That was his favorite part. He loved the weird way his hair felt when you made it go against his natural part.

You began to braid Sam's hair, crossing the left strand over the middle. As you grabbed the other strand, your finger nails lightly scraped again his scalp.

Sam closed his eyes and let out a low, stuttering moan. You froze, handing stopping mid-braid. 

_Did Sam just..._

Sam's eyes snapped open. "No Y/N don't stop. Please," Sam pleaded.

Hearing the raw need in Sam's voice caused an idea to form in your head. You tugged hard on a lock of his hair, causing his head to snap back. Sam let out a long, deep moan.

You pulled his head all the way back until his chin faced the ceiling. You leaned down and whispered into his ear. 

"Looks like little Sammy has a kink."

Your boyfriend shivered as your breath tickled his ear. "Y/N -oh god- please."

You giggled into his ear. "Oh baby...I bet I could make you come just from this."  
A thin, high-pitched whine escaped Sam's lips and he thrust into the air. He shook as you nibbled on his cartilage. 

"Wow, Sammy." You lightly tugged on his hair, which had been clasped tightly in your hand. "This is a pretty strong kink of yours."

Sam huffed out little aroused breaths. _"Y/N...pl-please"_

Oh yeah. You were definitely into this. You were extremely glad you discovered this kink. Immediately you switched into Dom mode.

Your boyfriend cried out in very aroused pain as you pulled hard on his hair. "You should show me some fucking respect," you growled into his ear.

"Please Mistress..." Sam sounded like he was on the verge of tears. 

You released his hair to stroked his head. "Good Sammy," you praised.

Sam whimpered as you moved to stand up. 

"Shh." You moved around to face him. "I'm gonna take care of you, baby." 

Sam nodded feverently and bit his lip in anticipation.

"Uncross your legs."

Sam obeyed your order, uncrossing his legs and laying them out in front of him. He looked up to you, awaiting your next command.

A small smirk found it's way onto your face. Your boy was so obedient. Always willing to do whatever you say without complaint. The perfect sub. You made a mental note to let him top one day. Not today. But one day.

You moved to situate yourself over Sam's legs. You moved in close, your feet at either side of his thighs and your stomach in his face. 

Sam timidly raised his hands up to lift your shirt up just enough so that your navel was showing. He forward slightly to do something before remembering his place. He tilted his head back and looked up at you pleadingly.

You put your hands on his shoulders and squeezed, giving him permission to do whatever he was planning to do. 

Sam leaned forward again and pressed a kiss to the skin below your navel. You giggled, Sam's already growing back stubble tickling you. Sam continued to place little kisses around your navel. 

"Alright, Sam. That's en-" A faint moan escaped your lips as Sam's tongue dipped into your navel.

You felt him smile against your stomach at your reaction. That little bastard. How dare he use your own kinks against you? Well two could play at that game.

Your hands moved to Sam's head and your fingers threaded through his hair. 

Sam's groan of pleasure turned into a surprised, pained yelp as you yanked sharply on his hair, accidentally pulling out a few strands. Sam squeezed his watery eyes shut against the pain. He begged you to stop but you didn't relent. You tugged until you watched a single tear fall down his face. 

Sam was _painfully_ hard inside of his pants and if you didn't do something soon, he was going to break down. Luckily for him, you were about done with the foreplay.

"Oh Sammy baby I'm sorry I hurt you." You petted Sam's head a few times before sitting down on his lap. "I promise I'll make it better though." 

Sam whined and bucked up lightly. "Y/N-Mistress, if you don't do something now I'm honestly going to lose it."

You snickered and placed what was supposed to be a quick kiss on his lips. He had other plans though. Sam, too far gone to obey the rules, grabbed your face as soon as your lips touched his.

Sam held you in place as he ravished the inside of your mouth with his tongue. You stayed still, letting him have this little moment of control. Actually, he took control a lot tonight. You'd have to punish him later.

Maybe.

Sam pulled away, panting. "I love you." 

You smiled. "Love you too." 

An extremely loud groan left Sam's mouth as you moved yourself on top of his hardness. "Don't stop."

You grinded down on Sam, drawing gasps and short moans from him. "Gonna make you cream your pants like a horny teenager, Sammy." You dragged your fingers through his hair repeatedly, making sure to scrape your nails against his scalp. 

Sam moved his hips in time with yours, the pleasure rapidly building. "Babe, Y/N, I'm... _I'm close._ " 

He was. And god did he look beautiful: Sam's eyes were half-lidded, his cheeks were flushed, and his lip was bit in pleasure. He was on the edge.

And all he needed was one last push.

You crashed your lips onto Sam's; he took the message and pushed his tongue into the hotness of your mouth. Sam moaned and shivered as you sucked on his tongue.

You sped up your grinding, pulled on Sam's hair, and sucked hard on his tongue. 

It was too much. Sam stilled his movements and clenched up for a few seconds before thrusting up against you again.

Sam shook as his orgasm over took him. You quickly pulled away to watch his face as it contorted in pure pleasure. After this, Sam was going to have to return the favor. 

Sam calmed down after a moment and, vaguely, you registered that the forming wet spot on Sam's jeans was seeping into your pants. But Sam was more important.

"You are the best," Sam sighed.

You laughed and dragged your fingers through Sam's hair once more. "I'm not done braiding this."

Underneath you, Sam shifted uncomfortably. "Can I shower first?"

You bit your lip seductively. "Only if I can join you, baby boy."

It was a while before you braided Sam's hair again. You didn't get to it that night.


End file.
